Kokuto Chosokabe
Kokutō Chosōkabe (長宗我部國刀, Chōsokabe Kokutō) is one of the few surviving members of a group of that challenged the tyrannical rule of 「　」, who had conquered the several years ago. While their mission was successful, most of his comrades and their partners were slain in the final confrontation. Following the defeat of their greatest adversary Kokutō maintained a notable presence in the Digital World, where he assembled an army of . Alongside these forces he's managed to claim and reign over a a sizable territorial hold. Additionally, he uses his position in the Digital World to influence and manipulate the outcomes of various stock exchanges, which has allowed him to amass a significant amount of wealth in the . While he has several Digimon under his command Kokutō is partnered with , his most trusted ally, and is the wielder of the Crest of Honor. His exploits have earned him the position of the Yonko of the North. Appearance & Personality Background Digimon Gaioumon Rakshasa Forces *' ': One of the founding members of Rakshasa and one of Kokuto's most trusted allies, who vowed to serve him in order to repay him for saving her village in the past. Commonly appears in her while outside of battle, she commands her fox spirits to act as advanced scouts and saboteurs. Holding the highest position in Rakshasa, behind Gaioumon and Kokuto himself, Sakuyamon acts as the proxy commander in the absence of her lord. *' ': Originally the partner digimon of one of Kokuto's comrades, who lost her life during the final battle with 「　」, in the form of . With her human companion slain she fell from grace and begun to rampage across the land, eventually attracting the attention of the two other Digimon. Facing off against the pair, Ophanimon managed to destroy , but was captured by and soon to be deleted until Kokuto intervened. Overcoming Seraphimon and his angelic forces, Kokuto and Gaioumon were able to free Ophanimon and later convinced her to join him in his conquest of the Northern Sector. She manages the Devidramon forces, and regularly culls their population to prevent them from getting out of hand. *' ': Encountered when Kokuto traveled into a volcanic mountain range in the Northern Sector of the Digital World in order to establish a base of operations. While initially hostile, Volcanicdramon was eventually subdued by the forces of Rakshasa. Impressed by his opponents in terms of both strength and strategy, he offered his power to Kokuto following his defeat. Volcanicdramon maintains a powerful connection to the land surrounding Rakshasa's stronghold, preventing enemies from successfully invading on foot. *' ': Alongside Wisemon, Butenmon sought out Kokuto and Rakshasa after hearing of the tamer's exploits in the Norther Sector. While he originally doubted whether a human would could possibly, Butenmon came to respect Kokuto as both a leader and a warrior in his own right. He commands the Musyamon division, which forms the primary ground patrol force of Rakshasa's military might. *' ': Alongside Butenmon, Wisemon sought out Kokuto and Rakshasa after hearing of the tamer's exploits in the Northern Sector. Intrigued by the ability of a human to organize and command several powerful digimon, he hopes to see how far Kokuto's ambition will take Rakshasa. He ofter offers strategic advice to his lord and has taken a position as Sakuyamon's adjutant. *' Division': Making their home in the expansive mountain range surrounding Rakshasa's base, the Aidramon follow the commands of Kokuto and Rakshasa in order to ensure the safety of the ancestral territory. They form the primary aerial forces of Kokuto's army, and also are often utilized as a means of transportation for the Tamer and his commanders. *' Division': Much like the Airdramon division, the Dorugamon under the command of Kokuto are from digimon native to the territory claimed by Rakshasa. When properly organized they can be utilized to volley countless iron projectiles onto enemy forces, decimating them from afar. Kokuto hopes that soon a appears from their ranks, which would undoubtedly bolster the strength or his army. *' Division': Former servants of 「　」, the Devidramon that serve Kokuto were forcefully subdued by his power after their original master's defeat. Rather than eliminating them outright, Kokuto has assumed control of their horde in order to lure in related evil digimon and to serve as expendable pawns in combat. Their numbers and activity are closely monitored by Ophanimon in order to ensure that they do not become a threat to the surrounding populace. *' Division': Soldiers that report directly to Butenmon and make up the primary ground forces of Rakshasa. While their individual power is average for a digimon of the Champion level, under the tactical command of leaders they have demonstrated the ability to overwhelm opponents of significantly higher strength. Equipment *'Unique Digivice': Kokutō possesses a digivice that allows him to access the digital world at will and digivolve his partner digimon. He has noted that while it originally took on a different form it's appearance is now similar to what he considers to be the origin of all digivices. Along with this change in form it gained the abilities to freely reconfigure data and redistribute energy. This first trait grants him the capacity to alter manipulate objects, and to some degree the environment, in the digital world. In addition to being the manner in which Kokutō managed to create a massive base of operations in what was formerly a volcanic wasteland. This reconfiguration of data also grants him the ability to breech various barriers and gates within the digital world, even those erected by digimon on the level of Seraphimon and Cherubimon. Furthermore, this characteristic is also the primary source of the modifications that Kokutō has performed on sword Durandal, which he has used to imbue to weapon with additional traits. Alternatively, the second property grants him the capability to him to siphon a defeated or immobolized digimon's energy, thereby forcing them to de-digivolve, and channel it into an individual other than his partner. Kokutō employs this feature primarily in order to reduce the fighting strength of his enemies, while simultaneously amplifying the might of his military forces. **'Crest of Honor': *' ': *' ' (Modified):